Love Endures
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Jason and Sam are moving on after Manny. What happens when you throw something new into the mix. JASAM The rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Love Endures

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital. If I did, some things would not be happening the way they are.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a General Hospital story. It starts off with a few of the conversations Jason and Sam had about having a baby. It mixes the conversations together, and it isn't word for word. It has part of the conversations up to Friday January 13, 2006. Manny will quickly be put out of the picture, and I don't plan on having any other major problems like him. This is definitely going to be a Jasam, but it will probably have some other couples from the show. Those couples will start how they are in the show, but I may change them for my own purposes. Obviously, this is going to be AU, since I doubt I'll have much from the episode starting Monday, unless they make something happen that I really like. Also, I have never seen an episode before this past fall. I have seen the one they showed this Thanksgiving, with Emily and Nikolas getting married. I'm trying to stay as close as possible to anything that happened before I started watching. If I get something wrong, please let me know. I may choose to keep it the way I have it, but I would love to know just the same. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, but please, don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome, however.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Jason, do you not want children anymore? Is that why you get uncomfortable whenever the subject of 'baby' comes up?"

"That's not it Sam. I want nothing more than starting a family with you."

"Then what is it? What makes you so antsy when we talk about it?" she asked. As she looked into his eyes, she knew. "Your scared. You're scared that something will happen. That the baby would be taken away from us. Like Michael was from you. Or Hope, and even Lila, was from us. Jason, that scared me too. The thought of loosing another child scared me to death, but I'm more scared of not trying."

"Sam, I'm-," he started. Sam covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Jason, let me finish. Before I got pregnant, it never occurred to me that I could be a mother. I didn't think I could do it. After you and I started getting along, you convinced me that I could do it. That I could take care of that tiny life. You convinced me that I could be a mother. You know one thing that convinced me? I knew you'd help me. You would be a great father. You've _been_ a great father. To children that weren't really yours. You didn't have to take care of Michael and Hope. You didn't have to promise to take care of Lila. That's what convinced me. I realized that, as long as I have you to help me, I can raise a child. We would be great parents together. And I know, deep down, you know that too. So what else are you scared of?" He hesitated before looking into her eyes.

"You're right, that's not all I'm scared of. It still amazes me that you know me so well. You're the only person who can read me that well. I don't even have to say anything," he said with a shy smile. "I'm scared for you. The doctor said we should wait. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. And if I lost you and our child? Sam, I love you so much. I'd rather make a life with just you than risk your life with a pregnancy that's not safe. You get that, don't you?" he asked, pulling her to him and resting his chin on her head.

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "Yeah Jason, I get that. I'm scared too. But why can't I risk my life for our family when you do it every day? Why are our lives more important than your life?" He pulled away and sat on the couch, pulling Sam with him.

"Sam, I _can't_ lose you. That's why. But you're right. It's not fair. I'll make you a deal. We won't _try_ to have a baby. If it happens, it happens. The only thing I want more than starting a family with you, is marrying you," Jason said, smiling as he wiped her tears away.

"Do you mean that Jason? Do you really mean it, or are you just saying what I want to hear? Because, Jason, I couldn't bear it if I made you unhappy. I don't want to be like the Quartermains. I don't want you to feel like I forced you into anything. I don't want you to resent me," she said, crying harder at the end. Jason shifted her onto his lap and hugged her to him, gently smoothing her hair and rubbing her back in circles, trying to soothe her. Lovingly, he placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing.

"I mean it Sam. You wouldn't make me unhappy. You know I love you. I would never _lie _to you. Especially not when it comes to something this big. This life changing. The Quartermains tried to make me someone I'm not. I know you would never do that. You accept me that way I am. You _love_ me for who I am. Just like I love you for who you are. I would never resent you for having our children. If anything, it would make me love you more. I promise, if you get pregnant, I will not be mad. But, if you get pregnant before the doctors think you should have, you have to promise you will do everything you're told. If the doctor says stay at the hospital, you're staying at the hospital. You'll also have to let me take care of you. Can you promise me that?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Jason, I promise. If it happens, I will do everything you and the doctors tell me," Sam said, smiling through her tears. Giving him a kiss, she said, "Jason, thank you. Thank you so much. I know you'll take care of me. I promise to let you take care of me if the doctors say it's too early. Now, I'm going to go run the water for that bath that keeps getting interrupted. Then, I'm going to come get you. We _are_ taking that bath together." With that, Sam got up and went upstairs.

* * *

A/N: So, that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. No flames, only constructive criticism. Also, this is my working title. I may decide to change it later, but I doubt it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Endures

Disclaimer: Okay, as much as I would love to say I own General Hospital, we all know I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction, I would be making me story into the show. This _would_ be the show. Actually, I'd probably just make the whole show about Sam, Jason, Maxie, and Jessie. I'd just keep the other characters around for visits. So, does that make you all happy? Well, DOES IT? Really? I'm glad someone's happy. I'm not! I'd love for this to be the show. Of course, maybe I'd just get rid of Sam and Maxie and just keep Jason and Jessie all to myself. Yeah, that would be…sorry about that, those stupid voices keep taking control of my hands and write stuff that I would _never_, in a million years, admit to thinking. Well, at least not to a bunch of strangers. Don't worry, the voices are gone. Maybe they won't be around next chapter. Sometimes, if I ask really nice, they go away for weeks! Don't worry, I'm not crazy! Anyway, this was all to say: I DON'T OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL!

A/N: I want to say a big thank you to _PixieDreamer21, candyxkiss,_ and _Pj_ for reviewing. I want to thank _candyxkiss_ for putting me on their favorite stories list. I also want to thank _iluvjasam_ for putting me on their story alert list. It makes me kind of sad that only four people seem to like my story, but at least someone likes it. Of course, I'd still post even if I didn't get any reviews. But thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

About a month after their talk, Sam woke up to an empty home. Sitting up, she noticed a piece of paper on the table next to her.

_'Sam,_

_I know you had been going to go to the zoo with me and Michael, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you. After we finish, I'll drop him off at Sonny's and meet you at Kelly's. I should be there by about 2:00. I'll see you there._

_Love,_

_Jason'_

Sam smiled to herself as she got up to get ready. That was just like Jason. He knew, with all that had been going on, she hadn't been getting much sleep. Manny's trial had been a week ago. In her opinion, the bastard had gotten what he deserved-the death penalty. After pleading guilty, he fired Alexis and pretty much railroaded his defense. If not for that, he would have gotten a lighter sentence. The execution was closed, which meant no one watch. Secretly, she was grateful. Sure, she'd wanted the bastard dead, but didn't think she could watch a person die when they didn't even have a chance to defend themselves. No one else knew, but Jason said he agreed with her. He said it was why he didn't kill Manny at the hospital.

After their talk, they'd started discussing their wedding. They'd decided on March 9th. It was going to be a small wedding. Since Sam didn't really have any girlfriends, she asked one of the few who hadn't treated her like garbage from day one to be her maid of honor. Emily said she'd be honored. Surprisingly, she and Emily had started to become great friends, especially after Sam had convinced Jason to give Emily and Sonny a chance. Sonny would be Jason's best man. After promising not to make a scene, Carly had been invited too. Lucky and Elizabeth had also been invited. From Jason's family, Justus, Dillon, Alan, and Monica were coming. Monica was extremely mad at the other Quartermaines for refusing to attend. Jason had gotten much closer to his parents since his surgery. Tentatively, Sam had started a friendship with Robin. An unspoken agreement let them talk about almost anything but Jason. Through Robin, Sam had gotten to know her cousins, and their boyfriends, better. Surprisingly, Maxie, Jessie, Georgie, and Dillon accepted her and Jason, treating them like Luck, Elizabeth, and Emily did, much to Mac's annoyance. Robin and the others were also invited to the wedding. Sam still couldn't believe she actually had more than one or two friends since coming to Port Charles. Despite how things had started, she was glad she had stayed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. After emptying her already empty stomach, she decided she would go the doctors before meeting Jason. Although she had managed to hide it from Jason, she had been dizzy several times in the last few days. After calling to set up an appointment, Sam finished getting ready and left for her appointment.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Endures

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters. Maybe someday, but not anytime in the near future.

A/N: So, I know I said I'd try to post soon, but I got really busy with school. I was also having trouble writing. I actually had this chapter written for at least a week, but I never got around to posting it here. I posted it on the Trusted Hearts board, but I completely forgot to post it here. If I'm ever taking a really long time to update this, check out Trusted Hearts. I might have posted there and forgot to post here. Or, send me tons of messages telling me to update.

A/N2: I want to thank _andrea, Sammy41, PixieDreamer21, nikefan1, Endless Nights and Forever Days, minshewmanac, TVCrazed, _and _Kayla_ for reviewing. Thank you to whoever put me in the Devoted to Jasam C2. Thank you to _candyxkiss_ and _nikefan1_ for putting me on their favorites list. Thanks to _Endless Nights and Forever Days_ and _PixieDreamer21_ for adding me to their story alert lists. It really means a lot that you guys like my story. Oh, and Endless Nights, I really am trying to get more emotion and detail into the chapters. I was just trying to set up what was going on so that I could get on with the story. It doesn't actually occur to me that the chapters aren't long enough because I write them out in a college ruled notebook before I type them and they take up at least one page front and back usually. It seems like enough to me because my handwriting is about the size of size 10 font in Microsoft Word. Those of you that guessed about Sam were right, but then again I didn't try to hide it that much. I also want everyone to wish Sammy41 a happy belated birthday. Her birthday was March 9th. And Sammy, the reason I picked the 9th for their wedding was because it's three days after my birthday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ms. McCall, we have the results of your tests back," said the doctor, walking into the room.

"Really? So, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, nothing's _wrong_ exactly. You're pregnant."

"I'm…What? Are you sure? So…Then…PREGNANT!"

"Yes. You're about two and a half weeks along," she said, chuckling.

"Wow. This is…Incredible. Thank you," Sam said slowly, the shock beginning to wear off.

"You're very welcome. Now, you do realize that there is still time before Dr. Meadows thought it would be safe for you to get pregnant, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. But Jason and I agreed to let it happen, as long as I promised to do everything he and the doctors' say. So, is there anything special I should be doing?"

"Yes. Right now, you just need to take it easy. In two weeks, go see Dr. Meadows. And take these vitamins," she said, handing Sam the vitamins just before leaving to see the next patient.

'Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I can't wait to tell Jason,' she thought, leaving the doctor's after setting up an appointment with Dr. Meadows. Looking at he watch, she got in the car and headed for Kelly's.

Kelly's

Walking up to Kelly's she didn't see Jason. 'Where is he?' Sam thought. 'I guess I'll just ask Mike if he's seen him.' Going in, she walked up to Mike.

"Mike, have you seen Jason?"

"No, can't say that I have. He did call and ask me to tell you that he'll be late. Sonny asked him to drop Michael off at a friend's. He said he'll meet you here as soon as he can."

"Oh, okay, thanks. I guess I'll just go sit down," she said, going to a table. As soon as she sat down, the door opened and four teenagers walked in, heading for her table.

"Hey Sam! You waiting for Jason?" asked Georgie.

"Yeah, he took Michael to the zoo and wanted me to meet him here."

"Oh. Mind if we join you while you wait?" Maxie asked, sitting when she nodded her head. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great. Better than great, actually. I just found out some great news this morning, and now I'm waiting for Jason so I can tell him."

'Really? What'd you find out?" asked Dillon.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, at least until we're ready," she said.

"We promise. So what is it?" Maxie asked.

"Well, I haven't been feeling great these past few days, so this morning, I went to the doctor's. Jason had left a not saying he'd meet me here, so he doesn't know I went to see a doctor."

"So? What'd the doctor say?" Maxie and Georgie asked.

"Well, you know I had a still born awhile back?" They nodded, with the exception of Jessie. "Well, Dr. Meadows told me not to get pregnant until she said it was fine. When Jason was sick, he wasn't going to have his surgery. He was supposed to die, but we didn't know when. Jason agreed to give me the next best thing to him: his child. Then he had the surgery, and all that stuff with Manny happened. I wasn't pregnant, and we didn't really have time to ourselves, so I didn't get pregnant. Well, after Manny was caught, we spent some more time together. We'd agreed that whatever happened, happened. Well, something happened," Sam said, smiling and putting a hand to her stomach.

"You mean-?" Jessie started.

"Yep. I'm two and a half pregnant with Jason's baby."

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" yelled Maxie and Georgie, hugging her.

"Thanks. Remember, don't tell anyone without asking me first."

"Of course. Oh, and Jason's about to walk over here. He just walked in," said Dillon.

"Come on guys, let's go get our own table."

"Thanks Maxie. I'll talk to you guys later."

"You're welcome. Bye Sam. Bye Jason," she said as he came to the table.

"Bye guys," he said, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hey Jase. How was the zoo?"

"It was great. Michael had a blast. How was your morning?"

"I'm glad you two had fun. Hey Jase, do you remember what we were talking about about a month ago?"

"About having a baby? Yeah. Why?"

"Well…Jase, I have something to tell you."

"What? Wait, are you-? We're-? I mean-? You and I are going to have a baby?" Coming around the table, he sat next to her and took her hands in his. Looking into his eyes, she smiled, nodded, and brought his hands to her still flat stomach.

"Yep, I'm about two and a half weeks pregnant." When he didn't answer, she said, " Jase, are you okay with this? I mean, you said you would be, but I'd completely understand if you're-" She stopped talking as he crushed her to him, kissing her head.

"Are you kidding? This is great! I'm going to be a dad!" Realizing he was showing the occupants of Kelly's more emotion than most people had seen from him in the last ten years, he pulled back and schooled his features. Looking at Sam, he saw her trying, trying and failing, to hide her laughter. He scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Jase. It's just, I can't remember you showing that much emotion in public. You only show that much emotion around Emily, Sonny, Carly, the boys, Danny, and me. Maybe even just Danny, me, and the boys. And half the people in here jumped when you reached for me so fast. I take it that means you're happy about this?" He nodded, but before he could answer, Mike came over to see what was going on.

"Jason, Sam. So, what's all this commotion about?" Jason looked at Mike, then Sam, and back to Mike.

"I-We're-She's-," he stuttered.

"She's pregnant Mike," said Maxie, coming to their table. The others wee following behind her.

"Really?" Sam nodded, smiling. "Well, good for you! How far along?"

"Thanks Mike. I'm about two and a half weeks along. At least I won't be huge for our wedding."

"You'd be beautiful no matter what. Well, we should probably get going. Bye guys."

"Aww, thank you Jase. Okay, let's go." After she said goodbye, Jason took her hand and they went home.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update this ASAP, but don't get your hopes up. I have at least two more stories that I'm trying to update. 


End file.
